wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Funnel-Web
Funnel-Web | Hive/Leaf | 5.7 DY This character belongs to Hey, and it would be preferred if you did not edit/steal/use in any way (Unless you’ve gotten permission). Coding was done by FSH. Appearance "I mean, sorry. I just got a bit mad." Funnel-web is a weird dragon, they look mostly Leafwing, but the four wings and coloration gives them away as a hybrid. Their eyes seem to glow with a warm amber, and are surrounded by a deep blue. On the verge of black. Their four wings are colored with a pale shade of mint, and their claws are a darker shade of the wing color. "What... Who..." You try, feeling your legs start to weaken further. You ca see a blob of muddy-yellow approach. You black out. You wake up in a pile of leaves, with the strange figure reading something in the corner. Your eyes aren't blurry anymore and you can make out flecks of murky green and a strange blackish-blue color. "You're awake." The dragon says, not looking up to meet your eyes. You shift in the makeshift bed. "So... what's your name?" You try, sitting up back onto your haunches. "Funnel-Web." They respond, finally folding up the paper they were reading. The strange dragon walks up to you, scanning your scales. "You're lucky. I really didn't think Silkwings were built for flying here. No breaks, and in the middle of the day. Especially from Vinegroon Hive." The dragon leaves your side to mix something in a bowl. "Now, we've established where you're from, now... why are you here?" Personality "At least... now we can say we have friends... right?" You open your mouth to respond. Funnel-Web has had a relatively okay life. Their mother left the Poisonwings' village and had them alone in the jungle, teaching them herself. The two hunted together before Funnel-Web's mother passed away when they were 2. They have developed a habit of smoking to calm down. (Oops, they’re only technically 17 years old) Due to the lack of social interaction between them and other dragons, Funnel-Web occasionally refers to themselves in third-person. They also don't have the best patience. They snap very quickly and are hard to calm down when in their 'state', making it difficult to connect. It's hard to connect on a personal level with this dragonet, but if manage to, you'll find them very emotionally driven. "You're hiding aren't you? From Wasp?" You nod shakily, how did this dragon know that? They help you to your feet. “Your wings are beautiful. Funnel-Web likes them. They are pretty.” They smile a lopsided toothy grin. You feel your cheeks heat up a little bit. Why does this strange dragonet make you feel like this? More answers yet to come. History (Told in a sense that Monarch over here is asking them questions, cause I’m gonna mess up otherwise.) Q: “What’s your view on life?” “Life isn’t perfect, and... has never been. But, I don’t mind. I guess... Personally, I don’t enjoy having company. Until Monarch— you showed up. You always knows what to say, and you’re... a... friend? I haven’t had one of those in a long time... probably ever.” Q: “What’s your earliest memory?” “Earliest memory? Uh, it isn’t a pleasant one, per say. I just remember yelling, and something wet. Next question.” Q: “When did you arrive here? Did you come alone?” “When I got here... uh, four years ago? Something like that... I came here with my mother.” Q: “When... did your mother... pass? Or... leave?” “Three and a half years ago, I... made her a grave.” Q: “What do those things you smoke do for you? When and where were they found, and uh, are you able to quit? The smoke in your lungs doesn’t seem healthy..” “I found these in a Hive, uh, they calm me down better than any dragon can. I try not to use them, but it’s a hard thing to quit once you’re used to it. Uh, found them a almost a month ago.” Q: “Does Queen Sequioa know... about you? What’s she been asking you to do now that the Othermind has her?” “Yes, the queen knows, she’s the one who let me stay out here. She knows Funnel-web— er, I, like watching the birds and animals. They want her Majesty to have her mind back. Funnel-Web is refusing ‘invitations’ as of late. I don’t want To join the Mind.” Q: “Are you doing a specific thing here, or...? Do you or are you going spy on the queen?” ... “I‘m playing it safe here. No risking it. No, I don’t plan on spying on the queen! Even if she’s all creepy-eyed! Why the hell-- ugh, whatever.” Relationships Queen Sequioa— She gave them a well-paying job at an outpost near the edge of the Poison Jungle. Queen Wasp— They went on a mission into Wasp Hive where they managed to steal a few scrolls on how the Breath Of Evil works and the full blue-print of the Hive Monarch— Funnel-web had taken a liking to this SilkWing when he had collapsed right In front of the jungle. The two share a living space until the hullabaloo with Monarch’s escape dies down, and the queen returns to normal. Trivia * Funnel-web was originally going to be named Snaketail * After Sequioa was taken by the Othermind, Funnel-web has gone into hiding, refusing any and all requests to go to the ‘palace’ * They continue to steal scrolls from the Hives * They found out what a cigarette was, and unfortunately started to smoke Gallery centre|thumb|390x390px] Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:LeafWings Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:HiveWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Dragonets Category:Non-Binary Category:Content (HeyHowyaDoin)